The Victory
by Gnat1
Summary: After years of creative work and inventions, after hoping for victory, but suffering failures, he finally emerged the victor. A world-respected hero has finally died at the hands of Robotnick, but it wasn't the type of victory Robotnick was expecting. Oneshot.


**A/N: Just a quick oneshot. An idea I've had for a while. Read, review, and enjoy the fic!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and Co. belong to SEGA, not me.**

"Great Chaos, what have I done?"

He stared at the monitor. Thats all he did. Thats all he could do. Once, he expected it. After years of defeat, though, his hopes had gone down. But today was different. Today was something that would be remembered for generations. But not in a good way.

Dr. Robotnick, or Eggman, had defeated Sonic the Hedgehog.

He stared at the monitor, unmoving. It showed a baffling, horrific, recording. A recording that just happened thirty minutes ago. He watched it again. He had to see it, one last time.

He watched Sonic run continuously around his gigantic Egg-Spider. The spider fired constant lasers at the young mobian. Suddenly, Sonic tripped. His foot was caught in a wire, which stuck out from the remains of a destroyed badnick. His trademark, red shoes stained in the robotic oil. The spider turned, aiming its largest cannon at the hedgehog, its size nearly making the mobian invisible.

He stopped the video, and, for the first time in what seemed like forever, took his eyes off the monitor. His bald head turned away, as he again pressed the play button.  
The fire of a cannon was heard, followed by the painful scream of a teenage hedgehog. A young, high voice pierced the speakers.

"SONIC, NO!"

He turned to face the monitor again. A black hedgehog, a red echidna, and a yellow kitsune appeared on the screen. The black hedgehog examined Sonic's body. With a look of suprise and sadness, he could be seen looking up at the other two, speaking solemn news. The echidna's head lowered, while the kitsune began to sob.

Pause.

He couldn't watch anymore. Why was he so sad? He won! Finally! After twenty one blasted years, he emerged victorious! And yet... it didn't seem right.  
He put his head in his hand, speaking to himself.

Was this the victory he had hoped to see, after all these years? Was  
this what he had been hoping for? Was all his work, all his creations,  
and all his sleepless nights were just because he wanted to see this?

"Robotnick, you crazy old idiot... he just wanted to help the animals that you captured. Why did you do it? Why?"

He yanked at his long mustache. He remembered, back in the times when he had to work with the hedgehog.

On the ARK...

When Metal Sonic went out of control...

When the Nocturnus invaded...

Sonic was always so uplifting and supporting.

"I just ended him. I ended the life... of a legend."

What was he thinking? He looked up, a tear forming in his eye. He gazed at the image... the image of three mobians, holding the limp form...  
...of a hero.

"You were supposed to win!" He shouted. He could feel the entire Eggdome rattle at his shouting. "You were supposed to trash it, but you didn't! Why? Why did you not do it this time?"

He sighed. The heaving of air causing his trademark mustache to ruffle.  
"You did well, rodent. You were a fine hero. Why... why am I not celebrating? I beat you... I am the victor! But... you were once the victor. And when you were... you did the right thing."

Flashbacks came to him. He once again saw all of the sobbing mobians. The rodent's shocked parents. The appalled president. All could be seen through his satellites cameras.

He couldn't forgive himself. That creature risked his life for everyone... everything... he even forgave his own enemy! And how did he repay him? He made him into that... werehog. And now here he is... the hedgehog... dead. At his hands. One of the few people who believed... in freedom.

He couldn't take it anymore. He open a drawer in his desk, pulling out a small revolver. He pressed it against his head. With tears of sympathy, he uttered his last words.

"Forgive me, Sonic the Hedgehog."

He then pulled the trigger. The sound of a gunshot ringing throughout the Eggdome.

**A/N: Holy crap, that was cheesy. This was just a 'What If?' idea. I know its been done SO many times, but I had to try it. Please leave a review.**  
**Ciao!**  
**-Gnat1**  
**It doesn't matter what you say, but how you do it.**


End file.
